Secrets
by speedrunner
Summary: When they began, they knew their act was illicit. But nobody else has to know, right?


**So this is a random one-shot I did after I typed on the sixth chapter of my other story, The Prettiest Girl (another Ino fanfiction) (I just can't get tired of her!) and my first try on graphic (?) lemon fanfiction. I don't know if it's graphic or not. But .. (o/o) well. Enjoy!**

It was never really clear for Ino on how exactly she ended up writhing passionately with full of wants against him. He had been her secret crush for forever and no one was supposed to know. _No one._ She moaned as the man started to buck his hips against hers desperately. She could tell he was coming.

"Do it inside." She panted, pulling him closer to her. "It's a safe day."

He didn't respond but with a low lustful growl. Ino could feel that her pleasure was slowly building inside her as well as his hand started to roam everywhere he could touch. Each of his touch made her gasp in wants, the way his rough hands greedily squeeze her breasts, the way it caressed the inside of her thigh, knowing the fact that it was _his _hands. She was beyond overwhelmed.

"I'm ..." She was about to tell him that she was coming but her orgasm came faster than her words. Moans replaced her words soon enough as the surge of pleasure was coming as she gasped his name and arched her back violently. It was several thrusts later until she felt familiar warmth seeped inside her body. His gruff cries eventually died down as he rolled to her side and closed his eyes. Ino watched him and couldn't help but not to beam at him.

"Are you happy now?" He asked; there was a grin on his face.

"Mm. Elated." She chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. His hand slid to her shoulder and pulled her even closer at her answer.

"Great." He told her as he absent-mindedly played with her hair with eyes still closed.

"From now on, stop pouncing on me when I'm working." He said. Ino smirked as she climbed up to his face and started to kiss along his scar with affection.

"You know that the fact that you submit to me today at your office won't help very much." She was attacking his neck now and he let out a deep breath.

"What if people know?" He asked as his hand rubbed her back; she could tell that he was getting excited again as she left a small bite on his shoulder. She rolled over and straddling him on the process.

"You're the genius. You do the thinking." Ino chuckled as she nibbled his ear as her lower body grinded in a slow undulating pattern. He jolted at the feeling.

"For now, just don't leave hickey on visible places." He told her huskily as he rolled them over, finding himself couldn't bear being dominated for even one more second.

He _needed _to have her.

Ino chuckled at his hungry stare which was immediately followed by his vigorous attack toward her body. She smirked as she buried her fingers on his jet black hair as he relished at the glory of her breast.

She was in the embrace of her secret object of desire ever since forever.

Her love.

Nara Shikaku.

XXX

Okay, first, there was the age gap. Second, there was the age gap. Third, there was the age gap. Fourth, there was the _wife_. Ino winced at the thought of Yoshino. Ex-wife, her mind corrected her. Shikaku and Yoshino were filing for divorce about two months ago and the process was still going even until now. It was just so wrong of Ino to sleep around with the husband while the wife was probably crying over her failed marriage. She was not going to let the guilt consume her, though. She loved this man, and God bless her, he loved her too -at least in bed-. The thing is, divorce in Konoha was never easy and it is severely discouraged. For Shikaku and Yoshino to suddenly file a divorce had caused a shock all around the village and both were interrogated for reasons of divorce.

And amidst all of that, of course life had to be the cruelest and the most insensitive bastard.

"I'm so sorry I make you wait." A familiar feminine voice greeted her and she looked up to see a woman took a seat in front of her. She let out a bitter smile.

"It's okay Yoshino-san. I was just arriving myself." Ino shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Yoshino gave her a smile before ordering a coffee for herself.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked her with a tired face.

_I SLEPT WITH YOUR HUSBAND ABOUT A ZILLION TIMES ALREADY! _Her mind screamed answering her question.

"The whole divorce thing is starting to take a toll on me. I wish I could just get done with it and lead a peaceful life." Yoshino sighed.

"Really?" Ino lilted her words softly. "Maybe you shouldn't get a divorce at the first place then, it's not too late now." She told her and she had to admit that it was done with great difficulty. Her task as the interrogation officer was to understand the reason of the divorce AND ensure the wife that marriage was still a possibility. Out of all the people in the interrogation division, it _had_ to be Ino that interviewed Yoshino.

Talk about life as insensitive bastard.

"It had to be done. We both know that the marriage is hurting us both." Yoshino chuckled.

"We have endured for ... a decade and a half, and things have gotten really terrible it can't be saved now. I couldn't stand him anymore, and so does he." Yoshino sighed.

"Well, I think the divorce is hurting Shikamaru." Ino told her. Yoshino looked at her in a sad face.

"I know. You're his teammate, Ino-chan. Can't you help him? Please?" She asked in a very soft tone that twisted Ino's heart painfully. This isn't the Yoshino she remembered for God sake! The Yoshino she remembered was the bossy Yoshino who won't shut up until her demands were filled. She was obviously not the soft-spoken Yoshino who looked tired and ordered coffee and timidly apologize for making someone wait.

Ino sighed in exasperation. She couldn't cheat on this kind of woman.

"So, are you fixed on the divorce?"

"Very." Yoshino told her as she sipped her coffee.

"Why? Any specific reason? Other than 'hurting us both'?" She asked her.

"I think he sees someone else."

Ino's heart beating so loud and fast she was afraid anyone else might hear it. There's _no _way that Yoshino knew about their secret tryst. There's _no _way.

"Really?" Ino played it cool and resist the urge to tap on the table nervously.

"Don't you think that you're just imagining things, Yoshino-san? It's normal after a decade and a half of marriage." Ino asked her, her voice was shrill now. Yoshino looked at her and for a second Ino felt like she was caught now.

"I don't know. I'm not sure and I don't care. If he wanted to saw a woman, then be it." Yoshino said. "I can't stand one day of not fighting over small things anymore."

"He used to submit to every of my demands ... But not so much now." Yoshino sighed.

"You divorce him because he didn't submit to every of your demands?" Ino asked her in disbelief. Yoshino chuckled.

"You'll understand one day, Ino." She told her. "We are peas in the same pod."

As much as Ino hated to admit it, she knew it can't be any truer.

XXX

She wrapped the meeting quickly as the guilt became unbearable second by second. She headed to the torture and investigation division and to her surprise, she met Shikaku by the entrance. He was heading out with a dark face. Ino smiled inwardly, he must have been interrogated by Ibiki.

"Hi." She greeted him as soon as they were within conversational range. Shikaku looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi." He said.

"Bad day?"

"Worst day ever." He chuckled darkly. It was a silence and he eyed her with a meaningful look and she knew what's in his mind. He wanted to touch her. Badly. The memory of last night blared in her mind. All the moans, all the cries, all the pantings. She was pretty sure his mind was just the same.

"I ..."He eyed her hesitantly. "I have to go." He told her. Ino smiled as she grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a fake nice tone. "You don't look well." Her mind evilly laughed at her act. Shikaku looked at her lips with so much intention and for a second Ino thought that he was going to kiss her right there.

"Shikaku! Ino!" A pleasant voice greeted her. Aoba had just made his entrance. Ino didn't know whether to feel relieved (because there's no way she lets Shikaku kissed him there) or disappointed (because she wanted a kiss from Shikaku).

"Aoba-san!" Her voice was coated with so much friendliness as she turned around.

"Look at Shikaku-san here. Getting interrogated by Ibiki and his soul seems like going elsewhere." She pointed at Shikaku and Aoba looked at him.

"Cheer up, Shikaku-san!" Aoba patted his back. "It was just his way of doing things. He meant no harm toward a comrade." He ensured him.

"And you interrogated the wife, didn't you, Ino?" Aoba looked at him. "Yoshino-san."

"Uh-uh." Ino answered with a detached tone. She had trained for this moment to come: she acted like it wasn't some big deal. "Lovely afternoon with coffee." She held up her takeaway coffee. Aoba raised his eyebrows.

"Is it lovely in the way of normal people or lovely in the way of Ibiki?" He joked.

"You decide." Ino gave her a mysterious smile. She could feel that Shikaku was watching her intently, she bet he wondered what is it that she was talking about with Yoshino.

"Anyway. I have to report to Ibiki-san my ... findings." She gave Shikaku a smirk. Aoba noticed it and laughed.

"Now, now. Don't be so hard on him, Ino." Aoba told her. Ino flashed him a naughty grin before turned around.

"See you two later." She walked away from the both of them while she could still make out Aoba inviting Shikaku for a drink on his treat.

_How nice of him_, she thought as she opened the door of Ibiki's office. Ibiki was sitting reading a paper at the center of the room when she let herself in.

"You should knock before you enter." He told her in an icy tone that Ino knew far too well. The man was trying to contain his anger toward her.

"I'm sorry, my handsome sensei." She told him in a cheerful tone. She would act oblivious for now. "I came here to give you my findings," She waved her neatly clipped bunch of papers. "And to treat you a coffee." She put his coffee on the table. Ibiki watched her movement.

"How's last night?" Ibiki asked her and Ino instantly knew the reason of the icy tone. And the room suddenly went colder by several degrees.

Ibiki _knows._

"So you know." Ino said carefully.

"Nothing goes around in this village without _me _knowing, Ino." He told her. Ino sighed.

"Wonderful. Last night is wonderful."

"How dare you." Ibiki's eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"I love him, Sensei!" Ino tried to defend herself with futility. "And plus, you have no ..."

She was about to finish her words by saying "You have no right on interfering with my privacy and love life!" which was right at some point but Ibiki was glaring at her with so much intimidation that her so-called bravery and rebellion immediately wilted in front of Ibiki's piercing gaze. It was a silence that felt like dragging for forever until Ibiki took her report from the table.

"And I assign you to Yoshino. How awful." Ibiki scoffed as he read her reports. It was a verbatim of their conversation. He snorted in disgust.

"I'm glad you stay professional." He said as he threw the report back to the table. "God, Ino. Have some sense." He hissed. Ino couldn't even look at him.  
"You won't tell anyone, right, Sensei?" Ino asked him softly. She already knew his answer. She knew that Ibiki won't blab. She knew that his strong sense of loyalty to her won't cause trouble.

"You know the answer." Ibiki told her rashly. "But, you have to end this. Now. It's just me and the two of you now. Soon, people will know and they are going to talk."

"But I ..."

"There's no but!" Ibiki roared in anger. "That ends here." He told her in a dangerous tone that Ino couldn't help but to gulp.

"Yes, Sensei."

XXX

Shikaku could feel her hesitation as soon as he got together with her that night. She responded to his touch, but her hesitation was thick in the air.

"Ino?"

She was beneath him and he was hovering above her. He looked at her and a set of cerulean eyes looked back. She was smiling at him as she softly caressed his jaw.

"Mmm." She answered. He kissed her and she kissed back. She managed to take control of the rhythm and it was slow and passionate. She kissed him like they have no tomorrow. He stared at his own thought.

No tomorrow?

"Ino? What's wrong?" He broke the kiss.

"Why don't you tell me?" She whispered softly.

"Tell you what?" Shikaku asked her in confusion.

"That Ibiki knows." Ino said, her hand idly caressing his jaw again.

"I figure that he's going to be ..."

"He told me to end it now." She cut him. "I don't want to. I want you."

"So do I." Shikaku leaned to kiss her again but she stopped him with her index finger.

"What if people know?" She asked him. She hadn't thought about it before and his question from last night suddenly made sense.

_What if people know?_

"Stop thinking about that. I'll do the thinking, alright?" He assured her gently as he removed her index finger and lunged for a kiss.

"How? People will talk." Ino clutched his shoulder now and she looked like she was going to cry.

"They won't be able to talk. We can work it so nobody has to know." Shikaku told her impatiently. He was aching with wants, and she had to talk about things she should have thought much, much earlier right now at all times possible. He hastily positioned himself on her entrance when she held his shoulder, preventing any further motion.

"Promise?" She asked. Shikaku growled in frustration.

"Goodness, Ino. I swear with my life."

Ino let out a satisfied smile and smirked at him as she pushed herself toward his body and succumbed to the pleasure.

_Nobody has to know._

**Hurrah! It's the end! Shikaku is ... just ... so cool. I mean. Yeah. A smartass like a Shikamaru with SCARS couldn't be anything but a GOD, right? (clue : I don't ask. It's rhetorical. In animeverse, yeah he must be a god or something like that XD) And Ino's my favorite character. So... uhm.**

**It's a new fact to me but reading and writing lemon are apparently two huge different things. I couldn't bear myself to write any of those words (that is related to the lower body) it felt just so obscene T.T**

**Please review though **** it will be very much appreciated and makes my day!**


End file.
